Bleached Grimm
by blariviere
Summary: I watched RWBY after an episode of Bleach and though 'this little possibility is quite believable'.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except my ideas, although this little possibility is quite believable.

The Winter War ended in total devastation, both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society were utterly destroyed, along with every supernatural faction, light, dark, and neutral alike.

Earth's landscape was Shattered by the side effects of the destruction of both realms, only a fraction of the population survived, much knowledge was lost to the damage, humanity was reduced to primitive technology.

The spiritual powers of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo returned to the world of the living, the light powers of Soul Society returned to humanity, while the hate and rage of Hueco Mundo had to go somewhere.

These dark powers _Twisted_ many wild animals into a cruel parody of life, visible to the living unlike before their bodies blackened without their souls, they donned the masks of Hollows, and their hunger for souls drove them to hunt humanity.

Humanity named their new world Remnant, and defended itself from this new soulless threat, calling them '**Grimm**'.

Thousands of years later Hunters and Huntresses roam the land, and humanity are on the cusp of finding out their origins, while war may be on the horizon. Who knows what the outcome will be...


	2. Chapter 2

I have gotten several reviews about this story and whether I intend to continue it.

While it may seem incomplete it was actually finished, it was merely a Oneshot that aimed to create a believable common history between 'RWBY' and 'Bleach', any speculation as to the differences this divergence would cause in the 'RWBY' universe as a result are up to the reader.

Any authors that wish to use it as part of any resulting ideas are free to do so.  
Moreover, I challenge any readers to create a story utilising this story as a base for your own 'RWBY' fanfiction, interpret it as you wish, all I ask for is credit.

On the other hand, While reading some of the reviews for this story I was assaulted by one last burst of inspiration, Enjoy.

**/Ruby/**

_She had always known she was not quite normal, even for Vale, since she was young she dreamed of Battles, of many lives in worlds so like and yet so unlike Remnant, of many people who she knew without a shadow of doubt were Heroes. As she grew so too did the scale, the ferocity, and the power of these clashes. Along with this the point of view oh so slowly became clear to her._

_So much was so fragmented, disjointed and blurred, that it was hard to grasp a clear timeline in the many dreams that she saw. It took many years to understand just what she was seeing, and once she did she took notes, she watched, and she Learned._

_A mere week before she left for Beacon she finally saw the face her dreams looked out of, and He was sporting Orange hair..._

**/Yang/**

_When Ruby finally confided in her what she had always dreamed of, Yang was Shocked, Happy, and Sad. Shocked because she was not the only one who had these dreams, apparently Ruby did too, Happy that she could share knowledge of this other world with her sister,and Sad, as while the other world showed the heights that humanity could ascend, it also showed many examples of how low they could descend as well._

_Discrete enquiries to school friends yielded shocking news, these dreams were not isolated! Most every child in their generation across the entirety of Remnant was experiencing these dreams as well, Humans and Faunus alike._

_But all this mattered not to her in the long run, soon she and Ruby would be on their way to Beacon, and the last thing any Grimm would see of her would be a Flash..._

**/Blake/**

_Blake had the Dreams, just like any child of her age did as she later learned, but hers were just a little bit darker, the life of an Assassin was bleak after all, even a high level one, so she learned early in life to trust few, lest her back find a dagger in it._

_It wasn't all bad though, if she did not want to be found there were none who could find her even at the tender age of 6, and even fewer could match her skill with a blade. When she joined the White Fang her caution reared its head and compelled her to wear a mask at all times, along with a fake name._

_Her paranoia paid for itself when the white fang became rabidly militant, motivating her to leave their ranks, her next whim was to become a Huntress, so her path to Beacon became clear. And just for fun she dyed her hair black, rather than its natural Purple..._

I will be trying to do 2 more like this one, for a total of 9 characters, although I will not be doing a story after them, merely histories for each of the characters I pick, so there **will not** be anything else after that. If you want to continue or create your own version of this story yourself feel free! Just remember to give credit.

Blariviere/


	3. Chapter 3

This is number 2 finally finished for you lot, hopefully you like the past lives I've chosen for each character. Make your guesses as to who got who in the comments.

**/Weiss/**

_From an early age she was taught she needed to be perfect, to act like a noble and in a manner befitting the Schnee family, but the truth was Weiss never needed it. She saw first hand the training and responsibilities of a true noble, she watched as triumphs were achieved and mistakes were made, and understood nobody could be perfect, that the effort was wasted._

_Rather it was her responsibility to see to all those under her dominion fairly and ensure their safety, to carry herself as a noble but not lose herself or her humanity to a mask. Weiss understood that those with power rarely had a chance to relax, and to take advantage when the opportunity to do so came along._

_Some lessons learned that stuck very close to home; arrogance kills, friends at your side made any task far easier and more fun, and to never judge a book by its cover. So she trained hard, very hard, but remembered to keep a flexible mind._

_As an unexpected side effect she developed quite the fondness for rose petals in her spells ,although try as she might she could never quite replicate His main attack, though she came very close..._

**/Ren/**

_It was a fact of his life that everyone around him attributed his passiveness and sleepiness as simply bring lazy, but for Ren it was much simpler. For him it was purely from habit, although Nora's hyperactivity certainly helped. Few would have understood his fondness of wolves, and none would have looked to his dreams for the source._

_Only one person truly understood him, and it was the last person that could be expected. It was Nora who just got it, no words needed just instinct and connection, they fit together shockingly well, Nora to get him moving throughout the day, and him to put a figurative leash on Nora. (sometimes he felt like he needed a literal one)_

_Any brooding or loneliness was short lived, the sheer presence of Nora wiping it away with ease. And his silent support was more than enough to dispel the rare bouts of sadness she went through._

_Still, he would always have this sense of nostalgia whenever he heard the howling of wolves..._

**/Nora/**

_She could never remember a time before meeting Ren, but even at first sight Nora knew they would fit together just right, they just clicked together like puzzle pieces. You would be hard pressed to find either one without the other, and if you did wouldn't be long till the other arrived._

_Nora always got the impression from those around her that her energy levels were not quite normal, but with Ren it was a non-issue, and with him while it was hard to read his expressions it was worth the effort to get Ren to laugh, they always had fun eventually and its not like she didn't have fun doing it._

_When Nora started noticing boys little changed, she knew who she wanted and she could wait. She knew she'd need to be blunt about it anyway, nothing else would work with him, but that was ok cause she was good at blunt._

_Till then she had everything she could want or need, although she was barred from having any candy, last time she did her hair turned pink and she started biting people._

_Hopefully Beacon would be interesting though, she wondered who would notice her replica lieutenant badge for what it was..._

I will be trying to do 1 more like this one, for a total of 9 characters, although I will not be doing a story after them, merely histories for each of the characters I pick, so there will most likely **Not** be anything else after that, and if there is it will be a long time coming for sure. If you want to continue or create your own version of this story yourself feel free! Just remember to give credit.

Blariviere/


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the last bit of juice I've got, after this the show's over, what happens next is up to you so enjoy._

* * *

_**/Pyrrha/**_

_From an early age pyrrha tried to do the best she could in anything she undertook, be it sports, schoolwork, even chores. This habit was only further reinforced by her earliest dreams, dreams of an endless desert under a eternal moon._

_As she grew so too did her skills and the frequency of her dreams, battling it out in the arena like desert, until her former self was tired, so damn sick of meaningless fighting._

_And then, she found them, weak alone but strong together in their trust. It was what she had unknowingly looking for, trust and loyalty. When That Man came the only reason she did not refuse him was for their safety, she had no doubts about the consequences of refusal._

_For Pyrrha the memory of centuries of nonstop battle made her deadly, so fast, adaptive, and simply so skilled there was no real competition, as a tribute she painted a shark on her shield._

_She even liked being a redhead this time around, rather than a blond, the only regret was minor but noticeable decrease in her bust size, but that was her vanity speaking, rather it was a bearable downside to no longer having mask pieces attached to her chest._

_Forget what some of the other Espada said, that stuff was bloody annoying. Oh well, tomorrow it was off to beacon and the future, at least she would have one friend there if they were both lucky..._

* * *

_**/Jaune/**_

_What struck Jaune most about his dreams was the sheer contrast, sure there was so much battle that it made him sick of it just watching, but it was the emotional differences between them that were most shocking._

_Early in his life after watching so much apathy and emotional deadness in his dreams he swore to never let himself be anything less than passionate, caring and brave._

_So he threw himself into training and living life to the fullest, getting over his shyness took years and constant effort, but the results spoke for themselves, at a fighting competition he went to fight a capable looking girl with green eyes._

_There was something about those eyes he remembered, it distracted him the whole fight till she came in for a disabling shot, then he recognized them, he spoke the name he remembered and they both froze._

_Fortunately or unfortunately her blade stopped half an inch from his nose, giving her the match, they met up afterwards and got started talking about their Dreams._

_Then they kept meeting up to talk, progressing to sparring till it was a regular thing, his skill slowly rose until they were more or less evenly matched in terms of skill, he still got his butt kicked 9 times out of 10 though._

_Hanging up the phone he went to bed, next morning it was beacon, hopefully for both of them..._

* * *

_**/Sun/**_

_Even as a child Sun hated to lose, in fact he loathed losing, that and dogs._  
_When his dreams started it simply went with the flow, he could admit he was a little too eager to fight, but its not like he was lacking in opportunities for doing so normally._

_The biggest change his dreams brought was a firm instinct to have a blade on his weapon, even if it was retracted, besides its not like a staff was as effective as a glaive, and a glaive actually had pointy bits._

_When he finally figured out who and what his dreams were he was quite annoyed, a monkey is not even remotely like a panther, or even a cat! Damn reincarnation._

_Whatever, he could cope. One nice difference in this life was a marked improvement in the food, hollow flesh while useful for leveling up tasted like crap. Along with that was the existence of the Faunus, animal attraction and all that._

_As a change of pace he got himself into a hunter exchange program, seems he replaced some kid called Kardin something? Regardless it got him into the best hunter school in remnant, Beacon._

_For only the best of the best, and you know what they say about powerful people; the higher up the scale the more quirky they were. Not to mention the higher skill level to test himself against._

_Musing further he settled into his seat, it would be many hours before he arrived in vale, then beacon, and he would need his sleep for when he got there..._

* * *

_And that's all folks, I'm all out and I have completed my self imposed challenge, I hope you enjoyed it and have a good day._

_EDIT: I was going to leave it hanging on the who is who but decided that was too cruel, so here it it:_

_/_

_/_

_Ruby Rose = Ichigo_

_Yang Long = Yoruichi_

_Blake Belladona = Soifon_

_Weiss Schnee = Byakuya_

_Lie Ren = Coyote Starrk_

_Nora Valkyrie = Yachiru_

_Pyrrha Nikos = Harribel_

_Jaune Arc = Ulquiorra_

_Sun Wuknog = Grimmjow_

_/_

_/_

Blariviere/


End file.
